


Tease

by Decent_Arrow78



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decent_Arrow78/pseuds/Decent_Arrow78
Summary: Jon and Ramsay end up having a dirty conversation on the phone.





	Tease

Jon rushed into the room where he always had lunch as his break began, highly annoyed by today's work. His boss kept being an asshole, and he was never satisfied with the way he worked, no matter how hard he tried. He realized that it would be useless to try to impress him. His thoughts were somewhere else. Jon took his phone out of his pocket and bit into his sandwich.

He called Ramsay and eagerly waited for him to pick up. Jon needed his voice right now, it was the only thing that could manage to calm him down. He hated leaving the house in the morning, especially when Ramsay drove him enough crazy to almost fuck him against the wall. He smiled at the tempting thought and hoped that he would hear his voice soon.

"Yeah?" Jon heard Ramsay through the phone, and only a single word from him brightened his mood. If he only were here, sitting on his lap. "Have you already missed me, Jonny? I missed you," Ramsay said smoothly and chuckled, and Jon grinned like a child, chuckling back. He was missing him everyday, even if he annoyed and tortured him with his little games that always led to something more enjoyable.

"You can't imagine how much I'm missing you. I want to be with you," Jon told him in an almost desperate tone, and he knew that Ramsay was probably smirking wide. He loved the fact that he was practically addicted to him. "What are you doing, Ramsay? Are you having fun back home?" He asked gently without any intention of becoming dirty.

"Well, I'm just incredibly hard right now." This was enough to make Jon inhale, and he bit his lip. He imagined his gorgeous boyfriend relaxing in their bed, a bulge in his pants. Ramsay just had to tell him that now, he knew that it would distract Jon from work for the rest of the day. "I've been thinking about you all day," Ramsay breathed into his phone, and Jon felt himself getting hard. 

"Please, Ramsay, you know that I won't work properly if you tell me those things," he responded quietly, trying to suppress his erection while wanting to hear more from it at the same time. He heard Ramsay chuckle another time, and he heard the sound of a belt being unbuckled. Jon closed his eyes and tried to get the mental image of Ramsay playing with his own cock into his mind, and it drove him crazy.

Ramsay palmed himself through his underwear, letting Jon hear how he was already enjoying this moment. "Jon," he breathed again, his hand disappearing in his boxers, grabbing the hard body part. He knew what he was doing to him at the moment, and he loved causing his boyfriend to stop being able to concentrate for the rest of the exhausting day. Ramsay started to stroke himself, quietly moaning into the phone.

"Ramsay," Jon whispered, his hand that was on the table moving toward his crotch, but he forced to stop himself. There was no way he could work normally after _this_. He heard the sound of a hand caressing and stroking flesh mixed with beautiful moans. He could imagine Ramsay sweating and panting as he lay in their bed, eager for release. Jon might help him with that. "If you only knew what I have in store for you when I'm back."

Ramsay smirked and got faster, being fully aware of Jon's growing arousal. "And what would that be?" he asked cheeky, not stopping to pleasure himself as he thought of the exciting possibilities. 

Jon thought about pinning Ramsay to the bed he was lying in right now, his face being pressed in the pillow. He imagined him with his hands tied to the bed, his ass fully exposed in front of him, not able to hide. He would make sure that he felt it for days, filling him up with his seed more than once. Jon's erection was hurting by now. He knew how much of a risk it was to start to have fun in a room where anyone else could enter in a mere second. It was pure torture.

"I want to lick you all over," Jon started, biting his lip. "And I want to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk. First on the bed, then against the wall, and I might take you a third time on the floor. You will scream in pleasure as soon as I am done with you," he promised. He heard Ramsay chuckle quietly as he kept playing with himself. He loved it.

"Will you?" Ramsay asked with a smirk on his face. He was pretty open to all of the things Jon said, and he was eager to see what he would actually do when he arrived. Jon won't be able to stop himself. Being teased was a thing Jon both hated and loved. "I wish you were here so I could cum on your face," he said with amusement in his voice, and it made Jon inhale sharply. "I know how much you love the taste of it."

Jon didn't know if he should scream or moan. How would be be able to work for hours with those thoughts in his head? Licking his lips, he decided to say something again. "You'll regret teasing me, Ramsay," he told him with a smile. "I want you to be prepared nicely when I come back, yeah?" he continued, already thinking about fucking him into the mattress as soon as he steps into their room. 

"And then?" he asked, quietly panting as he was about to orgasm. Only a few words or lovely threats were needed to send him over the edge. "I am so hard, Jon." Saying that made Jon's cock twitch with excitement, and he hadn't realized that his break would be over soon. He wanted to hear Ramsay reaching his climax before he had to go back to work. He needed it.

"Then I will show you how cruel it is to be teased, and you will beg me to cum. Now do it, babe," Jon almost moaned himself as he heard how close Ramsay was, and he couldn't wait anymore. "I will fuck you through the whole night," he said, and he heard a loud moan. He eventually managed to do it, and he smiled to himself. Ramsay was panting, but Jon wasn't done yet. "And don't you dare to make our bed dirty. Clean it," he told him, and Ramsay obeyed.

He bent and let his tongue run over the blanket, making sure that Jon could hear every single sound. Ramsay was smiling because he knew that Jon didn't have the chance to get rid of his erection so quickly, and he eagerly licked everything up. 

"God, Ramsay. I love you," he told him with a shaky voice, breathing hard. He wanted to cum so badly, but he saw that his break was over. "Don't forget what I said. I want you to be ready when I am back. Don't let me wait," he said with a smile. 

"We'll see," Ramsay chuckled. "And I love you," he said softly before he ended the conversation. Jon smiled to himself and put his phone back. He didn't finish his sandwich, but talking to Ramsay was more amusing anyway. He stood, hoping that the hard thing in his pants caused by a certain person would go away as soon as he went back to his annoying work.


End file.
